User blog:SonictheHedgehogBoy200/A Review on the first The Only Sonic For Hire Poop Anyone Has Ever Made episode
Back in 2017, I began reviewing YTPs for the Wiki on a permanent basis. The first YTP that I properly reviewed was the hit YouTube Poop, The Only Pooh's Grand Adventure Poop Anyone Has Ever Made. And now a year later, we're here with the first episode of The Only Sonic For Hire Poop Anyone Has Ever Made, "A Lovely Robbery at Dumb Ol' Texas Station". To get this out of the way, "A Lovely Robbery at Dumb Ol' Texas Station" is not as bad as the original Casino Zone heist. The jokes are just as funny, the action is as action-packed and the characters are edited in a multitude of ways. But nothing compares to seeing these things the first time around. However, that is not to say that "A Lovely Robbery at Dumb Ol' Texas Station" is a bad YouTube Popp, because it's not, not by any stretch of the imagination. When the YouTube Poop is "Hired", and by that I mean either having action or comedy happen, it is painfully sweet. Ripto's plans to select Swag Sonic the Hedgehog on an ice skating musical called "Sonic on Ice" are dreadfully hilarious, in which barely nothing happens. I don't think anyone goes into a Sonic For Hire episode goes in to watch the character fight cancer after his superpowers are removed. Another big success is that the main plot revolves around Swag Sonic and his friends robbing a casino called Dumb Ol' Texas Station. And given the fact that Dumb Ol' Texas Station's motives for wanting to do so are pretty great, and the fact that Ripto is potentially one of the most likeable characters I've ever fought in a Spyro game, I genuinely could care less if Sonic did kill him. And considering that Ripto is supposed to be an anti-hero, it didn't particularly bother me if he didn't if he failed to act like one. The only other success I have with the episode is that some exchanges went on for a little longer, but not much. A conversation between Swag Sonic and Dr. Swag Eggman over some shred felt like it lasted for thirty-seven seconds, it had to go for the Egg Meister, the single for the Zendaya song "Something New" featuring Chris Brown, the Egg Muffin, Bacon, Egg and Cheese, Hard-Boiled Egg, an Easter Egg, and the Rayman Origins level Hunter Gatherer. In addition, the Bella Thorne EP Jersey can be seen in a flashback with Princess Potato, Swag Sonic kills Big Bird as his friends do not need him, the Rick Astley song "Together Forever" can be heard in a van's radio, and Ripto dies by an explosion after putting a crystal into a stick of dynamite pretending to be a part of his new scepter. Talk about hilarious! Like I said at the start of the review, "A Lovely Robbery at Dumb Ol' Texas Station" is not as bad as the Casino Zone saga. It's just as funny, and the slow bits are just not so slow and dull. The heist gets a pass on this as it was setting up the character, but in the YTP they just feel completely out of place. That said, I still highly recommend it. The following rules are as follows: *Join Ripto or he will destroy you with his new scepter. *Do not steal any money. *Wear a Sonic For Hire-themed costume. *Do not replace an actual scepter stick for a stick of dynamite. Ripto will die if he puts a crystal into it. Category:Blog posts